User blog:FutureKnightX/Future Card Buster Hunt - Michael Avenir
I would prefer doing the sheet in the comments on the main RP page, but I suppose this would need extensive editing later anyways, huh? So, I guess this is going to be a blog post. Name: Michael Avenir Age: 21 Gender: Male Appearance: Always has on trendy clothes and never the same outfit twice, but prefers bright colors over dark ones. He has long, straight, brown hair and green eyes. His height is six feet, BTW. He typically wears contacts, but when doing a quick errand, he'll put on glasses. History: He's a fairly popular idol who has risen to popularity over the past few months. He has a habit of always being a gentleman to any pretty girl, but even more so for a cute guy (hint, hint, wink, wink). Thanks to both of these qualities, he has amassed an army of devoted fans, which he always likes to entertain as he has a habit of breaking into song on occasion. As someone who's at the top, he'll stoop to any level to acquire whatever he wants (after all, it's how he got there), and in this case, the number one spot in the tournament. And naturally, he will use his recent wealth and fame shamelessly to gain it, even using his fans (especially using his fans). The fans are NPCs, but other players may join. Stuff that has involved him in the RP: http://buddyfight.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FutureKnightX/RP_Tournament_Announcement Also, he is an executive in the Colony of Light, an organization with mysterious motives and has great sway on the world. He was "relieved" from his position before for "insubordination" (He just liked doing whatever he wanted), but was brought back in when the CoL realized that he still had his use. Buddy: TBA Buddy Skill: Ability to make "shadow clones" of monsters he implants with parts of his buddy. The monsters have no buddy skills of their own and fade out of existence when Avenir finishes a Buddyfight. He can only have one out at a time. He can only grant them to people with Dark Cores and only if they have the power to control them. So far, only he does. (That's why he's an executive lol.) Core Gadget: A Dark Core. It is a single, fingerless yellow glove on his right hand (This means that the gem is on the back side of his right hand and draws by swiping two fingers from his left hand from there. Can you guess the reference I'm making with this gadget? :P) World: Darkness Dragon World, though he can wield more, technically, thanks to his skill. His main is Death. I LAY CLAIM TO ALL DEATH MONSTERS AS BUDDIES, NONE MAY TAKE ANY AS THEIR OWN. IF YOU ALREADY HAVE ONE, YOU MAY KEEP IT. I'l stop laying claim once all DDW stuff from set 4 has been revealed. And I will not lay claim to any that are not Death, so have at the rest of DDW. I'll work on it more so later, especially as more DDW stuff gets revealed, but here it is for now. For help imagining him: Category:Blog posts